All We Know
by Wiell
Summary: Kyungsoo tak pernah memikirkan hubungan apa yang tengah dijalani oleh kakaknya dan juga teman lelakinya, Byun Baekhyun. alibi belajar bersama namun ia malah mendengar desahan tertahan. What? [CHANBAEK/EXO] KAISOO/ M- NOT FOR MATURE CONTENT


"Chanyeol, kau bisa mengajariku ini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan mata bulatnya dari buku paket penuh dengan coretan ke buku yang disodorkan Baekhyun, mengamati sekilas lalu menulis sebuah rumus dengan sebuah pensil bermotif gajah –milik Baekhyun, "Kau hanya perlu memasukkan angka ini, ini dan ini kedalam rumus yang aku tulis ini." ucapnya seraya menunjuk beberapa angka yang ada disoal.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham,pensilnya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir yang tengah dikerucutkan. "Baiklah, akan ku coba." Jawabnya setengah yakin menarik bukunya kembali lalu mencoba mengerjakan soal tadi sesuai dengan petunjuk Chanyeol.

Sementara lelaki jangkung itu malah menatap Baekhyun disampingnya intens sembari melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikaki sofa. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajarnya guna menatap lelaki mungil disampingnya itu. bocah itu tampak imut dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, mendesis pelan, memiringkan kepalanya juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol dibuat gemas sendiri disampingnya. Tanpa sadar kaki Chanyeol menindih kaki Baekhyun yang berselonjor dibawah meja, saat sadar ia sedikit mengangkat kakinya yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Hingga dirasa Baekhyun anteng-anteng saja, bukannya memindahkan kakinya ia malah menumpukan sepenuhnya pada paha Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kakimu." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kakiku?" Ucap Chanyeol tak peduli –pura-pura tak peduli tepatnya. Ia mengangkat bahu acuh.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tangannya mendorong kaki Chanyeol diatas pahanya yang terbuka. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut yang besar hingga tertarik ke pahanya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol tanganmu tolong dijaga." Protes Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Author :

BabyXie

Main Cast :

Chanbaek with Kyungsoo

Summary :

Kyungsoo tak pernah memikirkan hubungan apa yang tengah dijalani oleh kakaknya dan juga teman lelakinya, Byun Baekhyun. alibi belajar bersama namun ia malah mendengar desahan tertahan. What?

.

Cerita ini milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan, sudah biasa ide mainstrem. Tapi jika sama persis silahkan PM saya.

.

Warning!

Typo Anywhere. BL (Boys Love).

Little M(endesah).

 **[CHANBAEK AREA]**

.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya mengamati. Ia mengamati bagaimana kakaknya itu mengganggu Baekhyun yang tengah belajar. Lalu tertawa-tawa setelahnya. Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa bulan lalu Kyungsoo mendadak mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu mengamati kakaknya yang tinggi itu dan juga tetangganya yang mungil itu. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Lelaki manis dengan wajahnya yang baby face dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk tak menatapnya lebih lagi. Rambut hitam dengan poni menghiasi dahinya.

Kyungsoo tak jarang melihat kakaknya menciumi helaian rambut Baekhyun hingga waktu lama. Tangannya juga akan mendekap bahu Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya disana. anehnya, yang Kyungsoo lihat Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, ia cenderung mengabaikan dan cuek tentang sikap kakaknya yang mengganggu dan kelewat tak wajar.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada didapur, bertingkah seolah ia sedang membuat makanan camilan. Ya, ia akan membuat popcorn untuk kakaknya dan juga Baekhyun. ibu dan ayah sedang tidak ada dirumah, mereka pergi ke Thailand untuk entah apa itu Kyungsoo tak tahu. Dan ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah dengan kakaknya itu. dan kebetulan besok hari minggu yang membuatnya libur mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Chanyeol kepada adik perempuannya itu

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap kakaknya bertanya, "Kenapa?" mata bulatnya terlihat melotot. Padahal itu adalah tatapan biasa.

"Apa yang tengah kau buat?"

Chanyeol berdiri, melangkah menuju Kyungsoo disebrang setekah mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk belajar. Antara dapur, ruang tengah, dan ruang tamu memang tidak ada sekat. Sehingga mampu memandang kesegala arah, hanya kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berada dilantai atas.

"Aku membuat popcorn." Ucapnya menunjuk jagung kering dimangkuk.

"Kau membuat banyak?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kenapa bertanya terus?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah. Ia malas ditanya-tanyai.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Tidak ada, nanti antarkan kekamarku ya. Aku akan belajar dikamar dengan Baekhyun" ucapnya santai dan menatap jagung yang perlahan-lahan mengembang dan meletus pada tutup panci kaca.

"Iya, aku tahu. Pergilah"

"Kau adikku yang terbaik dan paling cantik" seru Chanyeol lalu mengecup pelipis adiknya yang berusia lima belas tahun itu. lalu melenggang santai menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Kyungsoo?" yang dipanggil mendongak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, semangat!" teriak Baekhyun lalu tertawa. Tangannya mengepal disamping telinga.

Kyungsoo memangdang aneh Baekhyun, iya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. untuk apa ia disemangati, ia tidak sedang berlomba untuk suatu kompetisi yang butuh tenaga. Tak heran, Baekhyun bisa akrab dengan kakaknya yang juga sama anehnya.

"Dasar aneh"

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Gadis dengan kuncir kuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Ditangannya ada semangkok besar porcorn yang sudah diberi karamel dengan pewarna. Ini menjadi kesempatannya melihat hal aneh yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan juga temannya itu.

Sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan PCY yang terbuah dari kayu menggantung disana. lalu disebelahnya ada kamarnya. Pintunya juga berwarna sama namun dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan pintu kamar kakaknya, namun terdiam. Berusaha mendengar percakapan yang ada didalam. Namun nihil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengetuk pintu dua kali, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia lalu membuka pintunya sepelan mungkin untuk mengintip lewat celah.

Matanya melebar kala melihat adegan didepannya. Dimeja belajar ia melihat Baekhyun duduk lalu kakaknya yang berdiri diantara kaki Baekhyun. mereka berciuman hingga tak menyadari jika Kyungsoo berada disana menyaksikan mereka dengan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai, Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh semangkuk popcorn dilantai lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada saku roknya. Dengan cepat ia membuka aplikasi kamera. Mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada. Ia mengambil beberapa foto lalu sebuah video. Lalu ia menutup pintunya. Mengambil popcorn dan berlagak tak terjadi apapun.

Tok tok tok

Ia tersenyum sembari mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo kesal sendiri. ia berinisiatif membukan pintu jika tak dibukakan sebelum pintunya terbuka dari dalam. Wajah Baekhyun nampak dengan senyum merekah.

"Wahh, sepertinya enak sekali." Matanya berbinar menatap popcorn dengan caramel hijau.

"Tentu, aku membuatkan kalian ini supaya rajin belajar." Ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Tentu saja, kami akan semakin semangat. Terima kasih."

"Kak, dimana kak Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia sedikt melongok kedalam kamar. Lalu mendelik lucu melihat leher sisi kiri Baekhyun.

"Dia dikamar mandi kyung"

"Eum begitu, jika haus ambil saja dibawah oppa" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu pergi kekamarnya disebelah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pintu ditutup. Takjub sekaligus ngeri. Ia masuk kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun. meminta ijin untuk menjelajahi mulut manisnya. Lidahnya menyusuri satu persatu gigi sang lawan. Mencecap bagaimana manisnya bibir yang menjadi candu itu. membelitkan lidahnya untuk mengajaknya bertarung. Kepalanya miring kekiri. Tangannya mengusap pipi baekhyun dan yang lainnya menahan tengkuknya.

Tangan baekhyun merambat naik, meremat rambut hitam chanyeol yang lembut ditangannya. Berkali-kali kepalanya berganti posisi, mencoba mencari secercah udara mengisi paru-paru mereka.

"Ngghh.. Yeolhh."

"Hm?" bibir chanyeol berpindah mengecupi leher putih didepannya. Menyesap beberapa bagian hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan. Hidunganya merambat naik ke telinga baekhyun. menghembuskan napasnya yang memberat. Lalu mengulum cuping telinga si mungil.

"Ahh.."

Menyesap bibir baekhyun dalam sebelum meninggalkan suara decakan yang mengakhiri.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo, diluar. Dia mengetuk pintu" ucap Baekhyun susah payah. Napasnya terengah. Sedang chanyeol nampak biasa saja. Ia menatap pintu sekilas sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Kau saja yang buka, aku kekamar mandi dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Membereskan sesuatu"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Begitu saja sudah ereksi."

Memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit sebelum membuka pintu. Tak sadar jika sebuah tanda kemerahan nampak jelas dilehernya tanpa tertutupi kaosnya.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Kyungsoo menarik laptopnya dimeja belajar, menunggu hingga booting selesai, memasukkan pasword dan membuka File Explorer. Drive E dibuka lalu membuka folder BC yang menampilkan sejumlah video dan juga folder berisi ratusan foto.

Mengambil kabel USB dan mencolokkannya kelaptop dan ponselnya.

"Astaga mereka semakin menjadi saja." Ucapnya pelan. Matanya masih fokus membuka berkas ponselnya dan mencari foto sekaligus video yang diambilnya tadi. Lalu memindahkannya kelaptopnya.

Tujuh foto dan satu video.

Semuanya berisi sesi ciuman kakaknya dan Baekhyun.

Jemarinya melepas kabel USB yang terpasang. membuka aplikasi LINE dan membuat panggilan video call.

"Halo, Jongin? kau disana? kenapa gelap?" tanya Kyungsoo saat gelap menyapa.

Lalu terdengar suara benda jatuh dari sebrang dan tirai terbuka.

"Hei, kau bisa melihatku?" wajah lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin tampak jelas sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat sayu. Baru bangun tidur sepertinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku mau bertanya lagi"

"Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya disebrang membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas," Apa jam ponselmu mati hah?" jawabnya sarkastik.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa. Ini sudah lewat jam makanku. Jadi, kau mau tanya apa Kyungsoo sayang?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Cih, sayang sayang lap dulu liur disudut bibirmu itu." ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Oh maaf." Jongin disebrang sana mengusap kasar kedua belah sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menimang sejenak, "Jadi begini ... kau tahu err... bagaimana ya saat dua orang saling menggoda, menciumi rambut yang lainnya, berpegangan tangan, mengelus rambut, berciuman, berpelukan, membuat sebuah tanda merah dileher. Itu apa artinya?" tanya Kyungsoo panjang. Ia menatap Jongin disebrang yang sekilas wajahnya tampak merah. Mulutnya mengatup dan terbuka beberapa kali.

"Jongin?"

"K-kau bagaimana kau tahu hal seperti itu?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Itu ... aku melihatnya."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia berdehem sejenak "Sepertinya mereka pacaran."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Pacaran."

"Jongin, bicaralah yang keras" teriak kyunsoo jengkel.

"Mereka pacaran Park Kyungsoo." Balasnya menggangguk mantap.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Apa ... jika kita pacaran bisa seperti itu?"

Lalu terdengar bunyi jatuh dan layar ponselnya yang menghitam. "JONGIN!"

* * *

-0O0-

* * *

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu, "Entah kenapa aku merasa Kyungsoo menyimpan sesuatu." bisik Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja"

"Dia perempuan, dia tentu menyimpan sesuatu Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali menatap buku kimianya. Ia harus belajar untuk ulangan nanti, salahkan Chanyeol yang tidak membantunya belajar malah membantunya membuka baju. Lupakan.

"Kau tahu, sejenis ikatan batin"

"Jadi?"

"Aku rasa dia menyimpan sesuatu dilaptopnya"

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol kembali modar mandir. Ia menerawang untuk menemukan cara agar bisa meminjam laptop Kyungsoo.

Lalu ...

"Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang ada didapur.

"Kenapa?" sahutnya terdengar

"Pinjam laptop ya? Entah kenapa milikku rusak." Teriak balik Chanyeol. lalu Kyungsoo muncul dari balik tangga.

"Kenapa? Coba kulihat" lalu tanpa dipersilahkan, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar kakaknya itu. matanya tertuju pada laptop putih 14 inc yang layarnya hitam. ia terdiam.

"Sudah bisa" ucapnya saat selesai mencolokkan charger daya pada laptop itu. lalu pergi keluar tanpa permisi.

Tidak berhasil.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan keripik kentang yang dicurinya dari Chanyeol dan kini Chanyeol yang tengah pergi kesuper market untuk membeli keripik yang sama yang tengah dinikmatinya. sekilas ia melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tenggelem dengan serial anak-anak menurutnya yang tengah tayang ditelevisi. Pororo. Ingatan tentang Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dilaptopnya membuat Baekhyun juga penasaran.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya pelan. Mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk ayem dengan fokus televisi.

"Ada apa, kak?" balasnya.

"Apa kau punya foto waktu kecil Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. ia ragu ini akan berhasil.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menerawang mengingat-ingat, mengabaikan tayangan sponsor produk makanan manis. "Sepertinya aku punya, aku dapat dari ayahku. Ada apa?"

"Sungguh? Bisakah aku melihatnya? Aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Chanyeol saat kecil. ia selalu menolak saat aku ingin melihat moso masa kecilnya."

"Tapi ada dilaptop"

"Tidak apa, jika kau mengijinkannya" Baekhyun berbinar. Mungkin ini kesempatan langka dan emas untuknya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu." Ucapnya lalu beranjak, setengah berlari menuju lantai atas. Ia tak mau ketinggalan serial pororo yang sangat jarang bisa ditontonnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuka lock screen ponselnya dengan wallpaper foto dirinya dan Chanyeol yang memeluknya. Ia terkikik pelan, lalu menulis pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 **1 message send.**

 _To : Chanyeol Sayang_

 _Jangan pulang sebelum aku mengabarimu, aku meminjam laptop Kyungsoo. :*_

* * *

 _-0o0-_

* * *

"Ini." sebuah folder terbuka dengan foto seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan dan juga agak gempal tubuhnya. Baekhyun tertawa keras saat mengenal tatapan polos mata bulat itu. dia benar-benar lucu. Kyungsoo memandangnya sekilas, ia sudah puas tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya menatap foto kakaknya itu. dan tawanya kini sudah hilang.

"Ya ampun dia lucu sekali, aku akan mengejeknya nanti." Baekhyun kembali tertawa keras. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Mendadak tawanya lenyap, hanya suara krong di televisi yang tengah berbicara dengan pororo. Layar laptop menggelap.

"Kyung, batrainya habis. Mana chargernya?"

"Dikamar, ambil saja sendiri. aku masih mau nonton ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berdiri dengan laptop di kedua tangannya. Diam-diam ia menyeringai saat menaiki tangga. Mungkin ini berhasil.

-0o0-

"Aku pulang. Baekhyun aku bawa –mana Baekhyun?" teriak chanyeol pura-pura mencari baekhyun.

"Dikamarmu." Jawab kyungsoo pelan.

"Ah, kau mau? Aku akan menyusul Baekhyun dulu."

Chanyeol segera berlalu kelantai atas. Ia sudah sangat penasaran, apalagi sejak Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk tak pulang dulu. Ia menggigil kedinginan layaknya orang bodoh di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. itu menggelikan. Juga memalukan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol lihat." Mengabaikan pandangan terkejut yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. ia sendiri menatap laptop biru dipangkuan Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya, tak menyangka akan melihat hal semengejukan ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak menyangka dia-"

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

"Kenapa kau menyimpan foto dan video ku dilaptopmu kyung?" tanya Chanyeol heran sekaligus marah sekaligus malu dan rasa lainnya.

"Ah, itu aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Kyungsoo kalem. Ia mengscroll foto-foto kakaknya dan tetangganya tanpa malu.

"Tapi itu privasi kyung." Nadanya agak meninggi.

"Iya aku tahu." Balasnya ngotot.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk bertanya" Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah.

"Bertanya? Pada siapa?" Baekhyun bersuara. Ia lelah melihat pertengkaran saudara.

"Aku menanyakannya pada Jongin"

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Dan ternyata pacaran"

"Kau tidak tau kami pacaran?" rambut coklat Baekhyun acak-acakkan. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas pada calon adik iparnya itu. antara mau menculiknya atau membuangnya kesungai. Sebenarnya berapa sih umurnya?

"Tidak." Jawaban polos Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terjengkang. Ia miris.

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO"

Bukan, itu bukan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang berteriak tapi,

"AYAH? IBU?"

END

a/n :

fanfiction pertama setelah lama menghilang. wkwkwk

aku kasih dua oneshot untuk kalian, cek story

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Tuan dan nyonya Park berjalan berdampingan. Ditangannya penuh dengan beberapa bungkus kresek yang berisi berbagai macam hadiah untuk kedua buah hatinya dan juga calon mantunya yang imut itu.

"Aku sungguh ingin mendadani Baekhyunee dengan baju perempuan sayang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia nanti. Pasti cantik sekali!" ucap nyonya park berbinar. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum dan menunduk menatap belanjaannya.

"Astaga, kau terlalu berkhayal. Chanyeol tak mungkin mengijinkanmu. Dia pasti akan menyekap baekhyun dikamarnya."

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu. Keduanya mengetuk pintu dengan maksud memberi kejutan tak terduga atas kepulangannya. Namun realita jauh dari harapan. Malah yang terdengar adalah teriakkan chanyeol yang menggelegar. Lalu suara lirih kyungsoo. Mereka segera membuka pintu, niat memberi kejutan sirna seketika.

"Kau tidak tau kami pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut bingung, heran dan tak percaya. rambutnya acak-acakkan. Tuan dan nyonya park menatap ketiganya dengan penasaran

"Tidak."

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO" teriak keduanya berkoar bersamaan.


End file.
